Talk:Jūgo's Clan
Sage Mode Kabuto said that Jugo's clan has the ability to absorb the force of nature meaning that his whole clan can use Sage Mode right? It should also be noted that people of his clan go beserk because of their kekkei genkai. (talk) 14:50, March 21, 2012 (UTC) :They might be entirely different things. There's too little information to say that.--Cerez365™ 14:52, March 21, 2012 (UTC) So since they are related to Nature and are able to communicate with animals, when they draw into Nature Chakra, they gain animal-like characteristics ? --Elveonora (talk) 16:33, March 21, 2012 (UTC) :We don't know how their abilities work except that they can: #talk to animals (birds at least) #go bat crazy --Cerez365™ 16:52, March 21, 2012 (UTC) To have sage mode would mean to be able to control it, they dont have control so i wouldnt say they have sage mode directly but as stated they have some knowledge of using the natural energy in a different way. --Zenryoku90 (talk) 18:04, March 21, 2012 (UTC) I think they are going "random semi-sage modes" since they draw the natural energy from around them, they gain traces from many animals. --Elveonora (talk) 18:09, March 21, 2012 (UTC) :Natural energy was said to be drawn from other living organisms? --Cerez365™ 18:15, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Animals are part of the nature, and Sage Mode comes from animals. --Elveonora (talk) 18:20, March 21, 2012 (UTC) :Oh no no no. Sage Mode just comes from nature. Fukasaku described it as being present everywhere, not present inside of anything Eleveonora. They do not go into an actual Sage Mode IMO. Skitts (talk) 19:00, March 21, 2012 (UTC) :Elveonora, would you call creating PISTONS, CANNONS and AXES semi-animal transformations?--Kind-Hearted-One (talk) 22:31, March 21, 2012 (UTC) @Skitts, that's not what I meant. @Kind, those are transformations controlled by Jugo. --Elveonora (talk) 01:02, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Bipolar Jugo as we know has the nickname of bipolar jugo, so due to the new information regarding jugo and his clan this "bipolar" title could be addressed to the entire clan due to their ability not to control the natural energy fully and go crazy. So i think this could be added as a piece of trivia information on the clan. --Zenryoku90 (talk) 18:39, March 21, 2012 (UTC) :That's what Jugo is called though. Doesn't mean everyone else in his clan was. Similar to Kakashi and his nickname. Skitts (talk) 19:01, March 21, 2012 (UTC) granted that however they went out of control at random times, which is the same as the bipolar style where they can be calm or sad one moment and then all of a sudden become aggressive and angry. That is what im trying to point out as a reason why jugo got that nickname before the understanding that he come from a particular clan with such a alteration of mood so to speak. --Zenryoku90 (talk) 19:59, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Talking with animals Unless Dragonfly's scanlation skipped something, where was it said that the ability to absorb natural energy means they can talk to animals? I don't recall Naruto or Jiraiya talking with animals while in Sage Mode. Omnibender - Talk - 01:22, March 22, 2012 (UTC) I agree, then Kiba must be a Sage as well as he talk to Akamaru often. Seriously, better to wait for the japanese version. --Elveonora (talk) 01:32, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Name For anyone who changes the name, it's obvious that in the keyboard letter "Y" is beside letter "U". That's why it's a typing mistake. So the right name is "Jūgo's Clan". Shakhmoot (talk) 13:24, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Jyuugo is how Jūgo's name is spelt in Japanese. :No it isn't. Japanese doesn't use the the European lettering system. "Jyuugo" is just another romanization, as is "Jūgo". On this wiki, we tend to use the latter style of romanizing. Skitts (talk) 08:41, April 7, 2012 (UTC) :We don't use that form of romanization here, we use the one mentioned by Skitts. --Speysider (Talk Page) 08:50, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Travel I understand that jugo's clan just constantly suck up natural energy instead of needing to concentrate, but another requirement is stillness. So I was wondering if this means that jugo constantly absorbs but only during the moments when he's coincidentally not moving? It just seems to me that if that isn't the case he would have been blowing up much more especially when taka was traveling around. Sleuther (talk) 2:50, April 29, 2012 (UTC) :If he was on the move, it would make him less prone to snap, since he'd have to be still to absorb. Maybe the same characteristic that allows him to absorb also increases the tolerance to movement or something like that. Omnibender - Talk - 19:05, April 29, 2012 (UTC) ::Naruto showed it's possible to absorb natural energy on the move, but it was extremely difficult to do so and even looked quite exhausted at trying. It seems likely that their absorbing of the natural energy happened while they were still, since it is rather doubtful as to whether they themselves went beserk. Skitts (talk) 19:09, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Turning into stone? If Jugo's clan can absorb nature energy, wouldn't absorbing too much turn him into stone? Or in fact anybody with a Curse Seal? :no, thats sage mode this is sage transformation. besides it was stated that they go beserk not petrify. (talk) 00:58, July 30, 2012 (UTC) yomiko-chan ::it appears they go berserk instead of turning a stone--Elveonora (talk) 01:02, July 30, 2012 (UTC) :::i'm not that first guy btw. (talk) 01:15, July 30, 2012 (UTC) yomiko-chan ::::Fixed.--Cerez365™ (talk) 10:43, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Jyugo Clan Recently re-read the Manga and I have found that while Kabuto talks about Karin being from the Uzumaki Clan and took her regenerative ability, Suigetsu's Hydration Technique, etc. He mentions when he took Juugo's ability too, he mentions the Clan name too. Jyugo Clan. "Let me tell you something... People from the Jyugo Clan have a special body. They can absorb the force of nature." ~Kabuto Chapter 579. Shouldn't this name be used instead? o;--J3styyy (talk) 02:40, October 31, 2012 (UTC) He said Jugo's Clan not Jyugo Clan... I think "_" --Elveonora (talk) 02:53, October 31, 2012 (UTC) :Again... Jyugo is just a poor english translation or way of writing Jūgo.--Cerez365™ (talk) 11:06, October 31, 2012 (UTC) ::As this is the first thread I've done type of thing, Im not sure how to do this all that well.. But, Elveonora, I was reading it as I was typing it so it's just as the Manga said. Secondly, if it was referring to Juugo, wouldn't he have said "Juugo's body is special, he can absorb the force of nature" ? Instead of "People from the" "clan" "have a" "They" ? It'd be a whole panel which is badly translated. I think Juugo's name would of been easily done if they just looked at the words around it, plural instead of individually referring to him. J3styyy (talk) 13:25, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Maybe the whole manga was badly translated, bump. Or maybe they said Jūgo's Clan, as in Itachi's Clan, Naruto's Clan etc--[[User talk:Jaison Clinton Castelino|''They See Me Trollin, They Hatin !'']] 13:31, October 31, 2012 (UTC)